


Stupid game

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friskriel, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Oneshot, Other, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: A note for the other readers:If you want to read a story about how Asriel was saved, I recommend youthisgreat one here! You should definitely read other stories from this great writer too, all of her stories are amazing!!!





	Stupid game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



> A note for the other readers:
> 
> If you want to read a story about how Asriel was saved, I recommend you [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6326071/chapters/14494612) great one here! You should definitely read other stories from this great writer too, all of her stories are amazing!!!

Frisk closed the door behind them. They had just come back home after an exhausting day of work, and couldn’t wait to spend their night with their husband, wrapped in a fluffy blanket on the couch, snacking popcorn and watching a movie so bad it was funny.

They tossed their bag aside and hung up their coat, before slipping out of their shoes.

Listening good, they could hear some sounds of hopping and an all too familiar theme song coming from upstairs. So, smiling, they made their way upstairs, before they opened the door to their shared game room and peeked inside, seeing Asriel with a headphones on his head, sitting crosslegged on the floor, focused intensely on the TV screen as he played Super Mario on the Wii.

“No! You stupid dino!” he said, sounding as frustrated as he looked like. Frisk held in a giggle, watching their husband from the doorway with joy. He continued to murmur to himself, his mind racing with thoughts.

“Stop!” Asriel snarled all of a sudden. “NO! Yoshi, don’t die on me, please! You’re my only hope to get the big starcoin!! Don’t run into that hole! No!”

At that, Frisk burst into laughs, and with a startled sound, Asriel looked over, then a red shaded his in fur covered cheeks, ears drooping.

“Did I really say that out loud?” he murmured to himself, which brought more laughs from Frisk as they nodded. “Oh, man…” He rubbed his face with his paw, blushing slightly in embarrassment, and Frisk’s laugh was so contagious that soon, he joined laughing with them. It was rather funny, honestly.

He didn’t complete the level, but that could wait for now. He’d do that later.


End file.
